Everybody's Changed
by Merzen
Summary: Sasuke's back. But what happens when he starts to notice things aren't the same? Review PLEASE? I mean I appreciate everyone's reviews, i don't even mind if you diss the whole story. Just review? Atleast I'll know someone's actually read it.lol. NARUSAKU
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

'Oh………my………god' whispered Ino, her eyes going larger each second.

'What's wrong??' Shikamaru muttered, looking up to see someone walking past.

'Did you just see that??' Ino squealed

'See what?' Shikamaru said, sighing at the boredom of this conversation. I mean why talk when there's no point?

'Sasuke's back in town' she whispered leaning closer to Shikamaru. His eyes widened at the shock of this. Although he knew he should have felt happy, the only feeling coursing through his body was panic. _If Sasuke's back that means Ino's gonna dump me and go after him, he thought for a few seconds…………well……….who cares_, he broke of this thought and turned to face Ino. It had been sometimes since they had started going out and he didn't want to end it, but if Ino's thinking he's gonna run after her like a love sick puppy then she can bloody think again, I mean who does she think he is? Naruto? He laughed inwardly at that remark. No he shouldn't say that, Naruto had finally come to his senses and had started dating Hinata a long time ago. No, the only love sick puppy around here was Kiba. 'ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?!?' Ino screamed grabbing him by his clothes and shoving his face closer to hers so he could see the anger a lot more clearly.

'WHAT THE….. What's wrong? What have I done?' Shikamaru started, eye-brows knitted in frustration and confusion.

'Don't try to do that face like you don't know what I'm on about or summat' she snarled.

'What face' he replied returning her gaze.

'That _face_ the one you always do when I'm angry with you. That face which always wins me over. The face you do all the time you're in trouble.' she counteracted with an angrier expression

'That's a hell of a face' he whispered smiling.

'I HEARD THAT' she yelled, turning to whack him on the head. He easily caught her hand and pulled her close. She stopped in sheer shock then smiled playfully, and cuddled up close. _Nope, I don't think I have to be worried in that Sasuke department AT ALL,_ he thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

'Come on Naruto' Sakura yelled through the open window, shaking her head in frustration. I mean, _what the hell is he doing? Waiting for Christmas?_ She laughed at the lameness in this thought. 'Spending TOO much time with Naruto' she muttered smiling. She gazed up at the sky, feeling energetic and ready to go. Her chakra levels were at their highest peak and the adrenaline running through her was shockingly high_. I wonder why I feel so energetic today _she thought smiling. 'That's it' she muttered 'I have had enough'

'IM COMMIN IN!!!' she yelled through the window, and marched inside, thinking angrily about all the possible tortures she could do to Naruto this time. She barged in yelling 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE T………' her voice was cut short when she looked around. Naruto turned around in surprise. 'You weren't _supposed _to come in' he said lamely. ' Naruto' she whispered, 'it's …………perfect', and she smiled as she looked around the freshly decorated room reading the big home- made banner, which read 'Happy Birthday Sakura'. She laughed at the writing. _Typical, just typical, _she thought_, he was probably so skint from buying her present that he didn't have enough money left to buy decorations, no wonder he was still awake last night, he was probably up all night making THIS!._ She smiled at the thought of this. 'Thank you' she whispered, and she went over and hugged him tight. Naruto hugged her back but after a while became self conscious. _I mean, sheesh, I still LIKE her, _he thought embarrassed. She sensed his embarrassment and let go. 'Did Hinata help you?' she asked not looking to meet his confused gaze. 'Urm…no, not really. She said it was a good idea but she said she had other things to do. She sounded pretty cold, so I haven't really talked to her after that.' He ended looking down at her waiting for her to say something. 'Oh……….O.K' She muttered cursing herself for being speechless, _I mean first this was Naruto not Sasuke, and second, it's no wonder Hinata's angry, she's probably jealous or worried that you may still have feelings for me, _she thought cursing herself again for being bigheaded, _O.K so he was nice, that didn't he liked her or anything, right? He only asked her out and stuff out of pity or just to wind her up like he always did. No, if Naruto really liked her they would have been together now._ She finished this thought by bending down and picking up a present. She carefully opened it and asked 'Where's Sai?'. 'Naruto looked dazed all of a sudden and suddenly shook his head and said' Oh……..yeah...he should be coming?' He scratched his head in thought, 'His probably gone to get me some drink, I bought everything for the party but the drink.'

'The party?' She asked frowning in thought.

'Urm………… well not exactly. Just me, you and Sai, if he wants too, then we can go out clubbing or summat after.' He looked up at her waiting for an answer

' Oh, sure.' She said flushing for some reason unknown to her, 'That's perfect' she said smiling brightly. She preferred to stay in anyway. He smiled at her then and went up to get her some drink. _I never really knew his eyes were that…….blue_ she thought, then immediately cursed herself for thinking of such things when

He's got a girlfriend and

I'm in love with Sasuke………right?

Where exactly IS Sasuke, her inner Sakura whispered and she quickly told her to shut up, and sat up brightly receiving the drink Naruto had brought for her.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_So this is Sasuke, _Sai thought darkly, _not much of a looker is he? I mean yeah he's handsome; I'll give him that, but not WOW! What does Sakura see in him anyway? I know we don't exactly get on well, but she's the closest thing I have to a friend and so is Naruto and don't exactly like it if their feeling are hurt (not that I would tell them that though). I mean who does this guy think he is?_ He lost sight of Sasuke, his eyes scanning everywhere for him behind the wall which hid him completely. He looked around again, then stopped dead.

'Looking for me?' whispered someone behind him. Sai's eyes widened in surprise then turned too angry slits in annoyance that this guy could actually catch him off guard. He could feel his presence radiating off his cloak and the levels of his power were incredible. He turned around looking him directly in his eyes. _I ain't scared off you, he_ thought angrily. Sasuke let out a cold laugh and shook his head in disgust. Sai remained frozen stiff a briefthought entered his mind _his colder than me??_ He immediately shook it out angry with himself for thinking of something so trivial.

'I would fight you' snarled Sasuke, 'but you ain't worth it', and with that he strode off, not making a single sound as he disappeared. Sai, aware that he had gone let out a breath he hardly knew he was holding. _I HATE him! Sai thought angrily, Is Sakura mental!??!? How can she like a freak like that!_. He quickly picked up the bottle, confusingly, _when did I drop this?_ He thought angrily and walked off cursing Sasuke (if that was his name) for ever coming back,


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Sai walked in, his mind still not accepting what happened. _When I meet him again I'm gonna whack his head of his shoulder's and let Kiba's dog play football with it_, he thought laughing at the hilarity in this comment. He walked in to room, swinging his bag over his shoulder thinking of more funny thoughts which will help lighten his mood. He stopped. He looked around anger mixing with his shock. 'So..this is your new team mate' Sasuke said his voice painfully chilling. Sai shivered not even aware he was doing. 'What are you doing here? I mean, don't tell me you want to start being friends again? Didn't you walk out on them? Pretty embarrassing if you tell me.' He said. Sasuke's glare turned instantly colder. His eyes grey deep red and Sai could have sworn he had just seen the devil. Then Sasuke quickly glanced at Sakura and forced out a bitter laugh, 'He's funny, I can say that, but what's with his clothes?' Sakura looked at him surprised, (_probably cause he never cracks jokes_, Sai thought darkly) then laughed. 'That's a bit………._forced._ Innit?' Sai said looking at sakura questioningly, she instantly blushed and looked away. Sasuke looked at Sai with a smug expression and said, 'piss off', and turned his back on Sai and stared talking to Sakura again. Naruto walked in and instantly put the cups he was drinking on the table, and turned to look at Sasuke, his look was abit jealous and his eyes kept wavering from Sakura's to Sasuke's. Sai instantly felt distant as if he didn't exist anymore, 'I'm off' he said putting the bottle on the table and walked off, 'Wait!' Sakura called as the door slammed shut behind him. _To think I considered THEM my friends,_ he kicked the stone angrily, he was about to pick one up and chuck it at a nearby window, instead he got his sketch book out. _It's always better to draw it out than tell anyone,_ he thought miserably.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

'Erm…..so you want more crisps?' Naruto asked breaking the silence looking at Sasuke to Sakura and back. _Am I playing gooseberry?_ He thought miserably. He sighed wishing Sakura would say something. _I really thought this was gonna be good night_. He turned to look at Sakura; she seemed to be in shock and seemed to be meditating on some sort of idea. She suddenly got up and announced she was leaving. 'But………you can't! It's your birthday!!' Naruto said getting up distressed. She turned to him and smiled, 'I know thank you, but I really have to go, sorry, it' was prefect. Thank you Naruto' she whispered the last part and pecked him the cheek which caused him to turn bright red) and turned around and strode off. 'I'll take you home' Sasuke said quietly. She turned to look at him unaware he was there. 'No need' she said her voice cold and emotionless, 'I will' He said looking down at her. 'Whatever' she replied, not caring whether he did or didn't and strode out not even holding the door for him.

_She still likes him,_ sighed Naruto. He then turned and laid down on the sofa, face down, and instantly fell asleep, thoughts darkening with hidden jealousy and emotion.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Sakura walked ahead wanting to get away from Sasuke as quick as possible. _Does he seriously think I'm fooled by his sweet talk? 'OH I'LL TAKE YOU'. Whatever, _she thought turning angrily. She turned to look at him, to say something, but she didn't get anywhere. The look on his face was shattering her heart in so many pieces she didn't know how to stop. She was being drawn in like the first time she had set her eyes on him. The curve of his cheekbone, those deep set eyes, the curves and shades to his nose. She found her breath caught in her throat, and although she did try to pull her gaze away she couldn't. Feelings were rushing up to the surface, all the ones she had pushed to the bottom of her heart and she found herself falling. _Falling _she whispered_ I'm falling in _love_ again._ She then took a step back and ran off in the opposite directions oblivious to her name being called out from Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Naruto bolted up from the couch, muttering irrelevant nonsense scratching his head in irritation. 'HU IS IT??!?' he yelled, scrambling out of his 'bed' and walking over the door in his boxers. He opened the door half asleep, and let out a yelp when he saw Sakura. 'Sakura! I'm half naked!!!", he looked up to see her helpless gaze and his yes widened in worry, 'Sakura what's……….'. Sakura walked forward and enveloped him in a hug tears wetting his chest and his arms automatically wrapped around her and he shut the door.

_She's so beautiful_ Naruto thought as he watched Sakura sleep from the floor. She hadn't told him why she was crying but he knew she would eventually. They had just sat on the coach together, her leaning into him as he hugged her. That was it, no talk to questions. She eventually fell asleep, but he could still remember the fast beating of her heart as she leaned on him. _If someone had walked in they would have thought we were girlfriend/boyfriend,_ he smiled at this thought and gently got up kissed her own the forehead whispered a 'sleep tight' then got back down and went to sleep.

Sakura's face heated up as she watched Naruto fall asleep. _He still likes me?_ She thought to herself. She shook her head. _NO_! she thought angrily _I can not play with his feelings, I like Sasuke, I mean, that was no ordinary feeling that happened when I saw Sasuke. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!?!? I mean, we were getting along so good, I really thought something was going to happen between me and Naruto, _now_ Sasuke's back and everything's changed. …………No Sakura………don't be SILLY! Nothing ever was gonna happen between you and Naruto...so just forget it, your brains going cooky because of lack of sleep…SO GO TOO SLEEP!!?!??!_ She smiled at this thought and nodded her head in agreement and fell asleep, dreaming of a place far from here


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura woke up, panting heavily. _What did I just dream about?!?!?!?_ She thought to herself not knowing whether she saying it all aloud or not. She wiped the sweat from her brow and lay back down slowly. Looking up at the ceiling and listening to Naruto heavy breathing seemed to calm her down, although she didn't know why. I mean it was Naruto who woke her up in the first place!

She closed her eyes and watched as the dream rewound itself again:-

_She was walking through the forest, the moon casting her shadows on the trees, as she hummed to herself softly, absent mindedly twirling a daisy between her fingers. She looked up at the sky and sighed. '_Why don't I have a boyfriend?' _She wondered aloud to herself looking down and muttering all the curses that would spring to her head. _

'But it is a pretty……………romantic night, right?' _Her inner self whispered, tugging her heart strings a bit more so she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. '_Oh, stop being a baby!' _she said kicking a stone, _'who needs gu……….' _Her screaming instantly stopping as she gasped._

'You don't need guys do you?'_ Sasuke said, appearing magically, from behind a tree. She blushed at the thought that she had been heard. _'Well……'_ she started, her heart thumping so load, she was _SURE _he could hear it, _'……………..your an exception, I mean your not like other guys. Are you?'

'Do you mean that?' _Sasuke whispered huskily. She nodded blushing, her face looking down in embarrassment._

_Sasuke came forward and he whispered, 'Thank you', and as her face looked up to meet his, his lips came down on hers. The sheer sweetness of it all was so…………….. unexplainable. Describing the kiss as _blissful _would have been the biggest understatement ever. Her heart beat starting beating a lot more quickly as his hands came and wrapped themselves around her waist causing her to press even more tightly against his front._

'Sakura' _Sasuke whispered his breathing so haggard that he could barely control it._

'Naruto……..' _Sakura_ _whispered her breathing was not so normal either._

WAIT! Did I just say NARUTO!!! _Her inner Sakura screamed. She looked up wondering if Sasuke had spotted the mistake too. But her mind did 300 back flips when she looked up to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. _

'Sakura' _Naruto whispered, his smile becoming larger as the seconds went past. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise at how her heart was beating a lot faster at just the sound at just the sound of her name being said by an angel._

'An angel? God, you've been reading too much romance novels', _Her inner self snarled with disgust, _Just press your lips against his, you KNOW you want too. Go….on. Feel those soft, warm lips on yours, and you'll just know……………'

'Know what?' _she whispered aloud to herself, and before she knew it Naruto bent down and kissed her softly. Explosions burst out, sending sparks all over her body. Her lips parted slightly and she gasped at the intense feeling of passion. Naruto kissed her gently his hands stroking her face and she watched in horror as her arms wrapped around his neck._

I didn't do that with Sasuke, did I? _She thought, her heart rate becoming faster with each passing second. _I've got to stop! I mean this is so wrong! He's got a girlfriend!!'

'Sakura' _Naruto whispered, his lips murmuring against hers_, 'Sakura……………Sakura………………SAKURA!!!!' She stood up with a start, to find Naruto looking up at her from the floor.

'What?' she whispered, her face hot and sweaty.

'Urm………………why are you trying to strangle yourself with a pillow?', she looked down in puzzlement and her face turned red with embarrassment as she saw a pillow in her hands.

**OH MY GOD! **Her inner Sakura screamed. This is too embarrassing, how am I going to get out of this one?? She looked up to meet Naruto's eyes frowning in confusion, he then shrugged and got up and walked over to the kitchen.

'I was dreaming about my mum…………….I hadn't seen in her in a long time and I was just……………….you know…………….hugging her…' she trailed off looking down in embarrassment, her face probably camouflaged with the red blanket. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled. 'You don't have to explain yourself to me, Sakura. I think it's pretty sweet that you dream of your mum. Don't get all embarrassed. Now…what do you want for breakfast?'. The words caught her off guard for a few seconds, but she quickly pulled herself together and rushed over to the door, pushing Naruto softy away. Naruto stumbled back in surprise, his eyes wide with surprise.

'Sakura………..' he started, but immediately stopped when he saw Sakura smiling sweetly up at him. WOOAAHH! He thought, his mind doing somersaults, she's smiling at me!?!?! He looked down at her and for an instant he almost forgot he had a girlfriend…………………almost……………………….

'Hello Naruto!!!' Hinata said joyfully opening the door full. Sakura and Naruto sprung apart slightly and looked at Hinata, shock and surprise registering on both of their faces. Hinata looked at them both, her eyes darting from Naruto to Sakura, her purple eyes going larger at the second. 'Naruto...?'She whispered her high voice going EVEN MORE high pitched.. _How is that possible?_ Sakura thought to herself. 'Urm…………….Hinata. I can explain…………..' he ended lamely.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hinata's eyes were widening with each second. There was silence all around, the only noise which everyone could hear, was Hinata's breathing, as her breaths became quicker and deeper. _What's happening here? _Hinata thought, her eyes scrunching up with worry and confusion. She looked at Sakura, who was staring at the wall with a bored expression. _Why is SHE wearing Naruto's T-shirt? Why is she ONLY wearing Naruto's shirt? _Reasons and answers came floating to her head, she shook them away, not wanting to hear, and not wanting to KNOW the answers to the questions she wanted to ask. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, but she forced them in. _I will NOT cry, _she thought her face turning to a look of determination.

Sakura looked at the wall, wanting to roll her eyes with disgust at the stupidity of this whole thing. Come on……………………did she really think that something was going to happen between her and Naruto? Is she that THICK?? Man, how the hell does Naruto stick such a….a…..LEECH!

_But if Naruto had tried to kiss you, you can't deny the fact that you would have kissed him back, right? _Her inner self whispered. She closed her eyes in annoyance and that was when she had felt Hinata's eyes looking at her, watching her, looking her up and down. She looked at Hinata, and that was when it had all come out. Looking at Naruto's face had struck something. He looked so GUILTY when nothing had happened!!!

'FOR GOD SAKE?!?!?!?!? I WAS ONLY GOING TO TELL NARUTO TO SIT DOWN, AND THAT I WOULD MAKE THE BREAKFAST INSTEAD!! IS THAT SOOOO HARD TO BELIEVE!?!?' she didn't mean to sound so angry, she was supposed to have said it in a calm and neutral voice, but everything in this room was turning quite pathetic really. She watched Hinata's eyes turn back to normal as she looked down and blushed. _Yeh! I bet your embarrassed now, innit? Coming in, acting like something was about to happen, going all PROTECTIVE, when there was no reason_. Sakura thought, her eyes blazing in annoyance. She looked at Naruto, who had been silent throughout it all,

'Yeh' Naruto mumbled, 'We were just about to make breakfast.' He looked up at Hinata, his eyes, for some unusual reason, had lost their normal shine. Hinata seemed to have not noticed this as she immediately perked up and said, 'Of course, I KNEW that. Hehe…….he'. She trailed off; _I wonder if he can tell I'm lying,_ she thought her eyes darting from left to right.

'Can I join you?' She asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto looked up stunned, but Hinata seemed oblivious to this as she carried on talking, 'Well, can I? I mean, I've never made dinner for you, and you know……………………..seen as thought were 'together',' She looked at Sakura as she said that,' I thought it would be quite nice.'

'Ur…………………..well…………………..I………,' Naruto looked _at_ Sakura for help. When had Hinata turned _this _protective? 'Well………………….sure, if you want to' he finished stupidly, wanting to bang his head against the wall and pass out.

Sakura felt her inner self groan in frustration.

_Who does she think she is??????_ Her inner self screamed

**She is his girlfriend, that's who….. **Sakura counteracted,

_Tell her she can't stay……….go on……_

**I CAN'T!!!**

_Damn! We have to share the same room with her?!?!?!?!?_

**She ain't that bad….**

_No your right._

**I………………..am?**

_Yeh, she's worse!!_

Sakura bought herself to the present situation, looking glum and tired. 'Ok,' she sighed, 'I'll just go make the breakfast.'

_DON'T LEAVE 'EM ALONE TOGETHER?!!?!?!? _Her inner self shrieked. She ignored it and had her hand on the door knob when Hinata's cell phone went off.

Naruto looked up from the ground and stared at it. Hinata made to attempt to answer it. 'You gonna answer that?' Naruto asked, one eye- brow raised questioningly.

'Oh……' Hinata said dumbly, 'Of…..course….' She flipped open the phone, cursing inwardly at the name that was flashing. _Kiba……_she thought darkly.

'Hello,' she said bringing the phone to her ear and smiling,

'Where the HELL are you??????' Kiba bellowed. She looked around to see if they had just heard that. They had.

'I'm supposed to be where?' She asked innocently.

'Hinata…………' Kiba groaned,' You forgot again? Were supposed to be at the Sushi Sun, remember? To celebrate the victory of the mission? Remember???'

'Oh……………….sorry.' she said. _OF COURSE I REMEMBERED, YOU FOOOOL!!! BUT I CAN'T JUST LEAVE NARUTO WITH HER NOW CAN I????!!!!_

'I'll be right there.' She said while she shut her phone.

'Sorry Naruto, but I really can't stay. I've got a party to go to.' She smiled weakly and headed out.

_Damn!!!!! What am I gonna do?!??! Sakura is sooo going to get her stinkin' hands on him, now, _she thought gloomily. Her eyes turned dark as she headed out.

_Can you believe our luck!?!?!!??! _Sakura inner voice practically yelled.

**Saved by the phone. **Sakura smiled to herself. Well…………………she had to admit she was happy. Who was she kidding? She was bloody ecstatic! And judging on Naruto's face he was pretty relieved too. She smiled at the at the moment, and then it dawned on her…………………


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Erm………………………Naruto? I can't stay for…………………….long' she said, looking down, wondering how she should tell him.

'Why?' Naruto asked turning to face her.

'I promised Tsunade I would take Sasuke around and show him all the changes and go through the new rules with him,' she looked up to see Naruto's expression turn to a look of pain. _OF COURSE, _Naruto thought, _SHE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR HIM! Just look at the look she has on her face. She's always loved him, and it was stupid of you to think that she could ever love you. COME ON! Who would love an annoying, blond dumb arse that is always munching on ramen and holds a demon inside him? STUPID! I'm just a stupid BAKA, or whatever it is people call me. She'll never love me. Why can't I just be happy with Hinata?_

His hand came out as he held the edge of the table to keep him upright. The feelings he was feeling now was too much, he could feel his heart literally squeezing at the thought of Sakura in love with another guy. He straightened himself up and looked down at her and smiled,

'Of course………..You should spend more time with Sasuke, I know how much you wanted me to bring him back, and now I have. It wonderful how everything turns out just how you want it, isn't it?' Naruto turned away hoping she couldn't see the pain he was giving himself. _Just tell her, _his insides whispered pushing him to do something he knew would just leave him hurt and upset after. _NO! _He thought to himself, _I don't think my heart OR my mind will be able to deal with the aftermath._ He looked out of the window, wishing she would just say what he knew she was going to say.

'Naruto? Why are you upset?' Sakura said, she had been watching him for some time, and her mind was in confusion in why he had turned so hurt and defensive.

**Does he really think I still like Sasuke? **

_Well, you did kind of push him to that conclusion when he saw you crying yesterday?_

**OMG! I forgot about that…….DAMN, let me think of something to say….**

_Just tell him you like him, idiot….._

**No wayyyy! What if he doesn't like me? He has a girlfriend, remember?**

_Forget her! Are you really bothered about her? You know Naruto will pick you straight out, why hesitate?_

**Well, let me see, the feeling I experienced with Sasuke felt very much like love, but then so is the feeling I feel every time I'm with Naruto? How can you tell the difference between love and lust?**

_So choose?_

**What?!**

_YEHH! Choooooose! You're a lucky sod, do you know that? You have guys you can actually choose from, I mean poor Temari, well she hasn't got anyone no one, has she?_

**Urm………………….ok? That still doesn't help.**

_I said choose. Or I'll do it for you….._

**NO! I'll choose. Hehe…………..it's a bit hard thought innit?**

_It is? You're supposed to KNOW. _

**To……………….know?**

_YES! For god's sake. Love with someone isn't just a few sparks here and there. There is this instant bond, this feeling of love. How you'll just know you'll die if anyone tries to separate you._

**That's a bit deep, for a love crazed thing like you….**

_Why do I even waste my breath? Please, this talk is pointless, because your mind is already made up_

**It is?**

_Yup! I just want to mention that you should probably go see Sai before you meet Sasuke. He's a BIT upset. Ok?_

Sakura was brought to the real world, her senses going back to normal. She had noticed that Naruto still hadn't moved from his position. 'Naruto?' She called.

He instantly looked up, and his eyes registered her face. _Her beautiful face _he felt his insides breath. 'Sorry?'

'What's wrong?'

'Wrong? With me? Hahaha……why would you say that' he turned to face her, his eyes shining, a little too much.

'Urm………………because, you've become pretty agitated and your tugging at your vest, you so that when there's something on your mind. So tell me…………………what's wrong?'

'I……………..well, just worried that's all…you know, Sasuke used to hurt your feelings a lot back then, so I was just wondering whether or not you'll be able to cope with the fact that he's back.' He smiled at this, _Not EXACTLY the truth but pretty close right?_

**Not exactly what I wanted to hear……but it will do. **Sakura brought herself out of this thought and said,

'Naruto, that is pretty sweet, but you do know I'm not a little girl anymore. I can easily defend myself and if Sasuke wants to through his snide remarks around he can. Why would I care?'

'Because your in lov……………I mean……………you have a high respect for the guy.'

'No. I used to have a high respect for the guy. Don't get me wrong I still admire his strength,' Naruto's breath caught. 'But that doesn't mean I like him. I'm glad he has chosen the right way, perhaps with his help, the village will succeed in every possible way. But I don't love him. I merely LIKE his memory.'

Naruto's eyes widened and all those trapped feelings were rushing to the surface. He felt like SINGING. Yes…………………actually singing! He felt like going over to Sakura and giving her one of the longest most powerful kiss his lips could contour.

'Sakura………………….you have made me the most happiest man alive.' Sakura gasped, her breath getting stuck.

When Naruto finally realized what he said he quickly stuttered out,

'For saying you don't like him anymore, I mean, it was pretty upsetting him giving you the cold shoulder all the time and that means you can find a guy who ACTUALLY appreciates your true self' _Like meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _He felt like screaming.

Blushed but happy, she muttered a 'thanks' and looked up to see the time.

**30 minutes left……**

'Well……I'll quickly make breakfast.' And with that she dashed to the kitchen shutting the door tight behind her and leaning against it heavily, her breathing deep with the thought of everything that just happened.

Naruto watched Sakura leave and turned and walked over to the couch. His footsteps were light, and he felt he was on air. His head felt light, and there was this HUGE grin plastered to his face. He tried to get it back to normal, but it just wouldn't budge. He through himself on the couch, head first and went over everything that had just happened………………………………..


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Before you start reading I would just like to dedicate this chapter to **_**animefan28 **_**for her positive reviews and her back up for this story.**

**Thank you. **

**For without your reviews I wouldn't have bothered to get this far. :D**

**Zenly**

Naruto and Sakura ate in silence, not knowing what to say, but content in each other's presence. She watched as Naruto gulfed down all the food she had just made, not even taking a pause for air. Sakura grinned and continued eating.

'Sakura…………………..you make the best breakfast EVER, man, if I was married to you I'd be in heaven. Literally.' Sakura blushed bashfully, her smile becoming even broader.

'Be careful what you say, Naruto. You don't want Hinata hearing you say that.'

'Oh yeah……………Wait……………..maybe I do!' Sakura looked up surprised.

'Yeahh………….if Hinata hears me say stuff like that perhaps maybe she'll dump me. I mean……..she is a bit 'clingy' right?'

_CLINGY?????!?!?! SHE'S A BLOODY BLOOD- SUCKING LEECH!!!! _Her inner self screeched.

'Narutooooo…….she thinks the world of you. What if he heard you say that. And why would you want her to dump you, don't you like her?'

'No.' Naruto quickly looked down, 'I mean………………hehehe……It's a bit difficult Sakura-chan.'

**What's he done now? He doesn't normally call me Sakura- chan nowadays incase Hinata hears. He must be really embarrassed…………**

'Do you really want to know?' Naruto asked looking straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura gulped.

'Yes…………..' she cleared her throat. 'Yes Naruto. Yes I do.'

'Well…………….Ok. It all started on the day that you had a mood on. You were depressed because it had been 4 years exactly since Sasuke left. You were drinking quietly, and I decided to cheer you up. Instead I got a punch in the stomach for being such a 'baka'. I decided enough was enough. I walked out of the bar and headed home. It was then that I had seen Hinata, gazing at the lake. I went over to her and she nearly fainted, I swear it she did. So I asked her.

'Why do you always faint in front of me?' she was a bit scared at first but after a while she relaxed and replied.

'Because…………………………because……….I. like you.' I was shocked. I mean Hinata ain't WOW! But she was Ok. Her personality was sweet and for a girl to like me. Hell for ANY girl to like me was a miracle so I just stood there mouth hanging in shock. Then I saw you stumble out of the bar. My first instinct was to rush to help you and it was then that Hinata had whispered,

'But you've always liked Sakura.' I looked at her in surprise. I don't think I was supposed to have heard but I did anyway. I smiled at her and said,

'Is it that obvious?' she merely nodded. Then I thought of something which I am so ashamed of now. I…………………………………..I……………..'

'Go on, Naruto.' Sakura said.

'I decided that if I went out with Hinata you would finally notice me and start liking me instead of Sasuke.' Sakura gasped.

'But……………..but………………..that's basically just using Hinata. Playing with her feelings.'

'Awwwwwwww, come one Sakura, do you really think I saw it that way? I mean, I was hardly going to think breaking up with her would be hard. But it is. She hardly leaves me alone. I think I'm more of an obsession to her than a boyfriend. I'm sorry.'

Sakura was stunned she could barely think of words to say, there was so many questions and not enough…………………………

'I have to go.' she said, looking at Naruto and quickly turning away and heading to where her clothes were.

'Why????' Naruto yelled, then came to his senses and said in a more laid back manner,

'I mean…………why?'

'You know why.'

'Is it because of what I just said? I mean, I was being honest. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. And I know you can never like me that way but perhaps seeing me as a friend won't be too bad. Right?'

_Tell him now!! _Sakura's inner self screamed.

'Who said I only see you as a friend?'

'Huh?' Naruto said a confused look on his face as he scratched the back of his head, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Sakura grinned at his silliness, and then hurried to the bathroom, but just as she was about to open the door, Naruto stepped in front. The heat radiating from Naruto's body caught her of guard, and to say that she nearly fainted would have been a VERY big understatement. She felt herself practically swoon. She shook her head and looked up at Naruto, and saw his bright BLUE eyes staring back at her intently.

**Why do I feel like I'm having deja vu? **She felt her breath caught and she knew it was going to happen, she just KNEW. She closed her eyes getting all relaxed. She slightly tilted her head back. Naruto face edged closer, his lips centimeters away from hers. She closed her eyes, and there lips met.

It was better than the dream. MILES better. How could she have gotten the feeling so wrong. Kissing Naruto was like falling into one of the best dreams God had ever let her dream. His lips were warm and soft, but she hardly noticed the feel of them. All she could feel was the sparks and explosions going off in her body, electricity shooting out of her. Her heart beating so fast as she gasped at the feel of his hands on her back. He brought her close and her lips parted slightly, they were moving too fast, yet Sakura felt she needed to have more. She felt Naruto's heart beat through his body, it vibrated through his chest, beating fast against her own front. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers and whispered,

'Sakura………………we have to stop…', his breathing came out hard and heavy.

'Why?' she said, feeling quite breathless herself,

'Because your exactly 40 minutes late for your meeting with Sasuke.'


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sakura hurried across the street, checking her watch, but not even reading the time. Her mind was too busy trying to sort out all the feelings her body was going through and trying to settle them all down.

_He's got a girlfriend………………………._

**So what?!?! He doesn't love her. Why do you always have to be so……….negative? Can't you just be happy for me?**

_I am! I'm just saying……………………..you can't go out on dates till he's dumped her. It would jut be too…………not right?_

She was brought out of thought when she landed in front of Sai's house. _O.k., I'll:-_

_. pop in_

_.say hello,_

_.ask if he's o.k._

_.then get the hell out_

_That easy, _she thought smiling as she knocked on the door. No answer. on……….I know your awake, you wake up everyday at 5am' she called, 'THAT'S IT!!!!!'

She barged in, and what she saw stunned her to the max.

_What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!??!? _

**Stay calm, just keep cool, walk out. Like you haven't seen anything.**

She backed away softly, closing the door quietly as she quickly hurried out and walked half shocked down the street.

**WOAH!!! What was that???**

_You knowwwwwwww, what it was. Don't go into DENIAL._

**Already past the denial stage. I'm on the stage were you go, 'WAS THAT FOR REAL!!!!!'**

_Don't bring this subject up though._

**Oh, I soooooo am! **

_Don't!_

**Shut up! **She counteracted. Looking up, but only seeing the shocking truth she had walked in on earlier.

_Flash back……………………_

Door bursts open, And there lying in each other's arms, fast asleep was none other than………………Sai and……………………..TEMARI!!!!!

_End flash back_

'I think I'm going to puke,' Sakura said feeling her head. She looked at her watch.

_Uh- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, how are you going to explain this????_

**An hour late, can't be that bad?**

By the time she had reached Tsunades' office it was 1 hour and 5 minutes.

'Where the hell were you Sakura?' Tsunade asked not even bothering to look to see if the door was shut.

_Yes…………….Half the hospital are probably listening to this argument, how do I get into these situations???_

' I'm late? I thought this was the time you gave me?'

'You know fully well you are just over an 1 hour late.' Tsunade

' I am?' Sakura asked trying to do the naïve look.

'Oh, jut forget it, Sasuke is waiting for you in the waiting area, he's been waiting for an hour.'

'Oh, he actually showed up did he?' sakura muttered, not wanting to go but pushing herself anyway.

Sasuke looked up from the scroll he was reading,

'You're early.'

'Yeah, I know, I'M LATE, but to be honest, you never show up to these meetings, why show up today?'

' 'Cause I felt like it? Now lets get this over and done with.'

'Fine' she muttered.

'Wait.' Sasuke stopped turning to look at Sakura,

'What is it?' Sakura asked, thankfully the feeling she experienced the first time she saw him wasn't coming again, but she still couldn't look him directly in the eye……….

'Yesterday. You were crying. Why?'

_Oh crap. Oh crap. How do I get out of this one?_

' Oh…….yeah. Hehe. You had stepped on my foot.'

_STEPPED ON YOUR FOOT!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! NOW THAT'S A GOOD ONE! MAN, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME OUT WITH THE STUPIDIST THINGS!?!_

Sasuke frowned, trying to figure her out, looking her deep into the eyes,

'O…..k. Is that it? Are you sure?'

'Yeah. I have sensitive feet.' Sakura replied nodding her head. Sasuke didn't even bother to respond, his face going a slight colour of greenish, yellow.

'Let's go then' Sasuke choked, quickly walking out of the door not even bothering to leave it open for Sakura.

'This is just too easy' Sakura whispered to herself, smiling.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N Thanks you to everyone who's reviewed my story. Special thanks to:-**

_. Ydera_

Sakura leaned against the tree trunk, her heart beating so fast she felt that if it didn't slow it's pace now, it was going to burst. **How could they have done this to me?**She thought to herself, tears welling up so fast she could barely see her surroundings. Flashbacks of the past hours loomed to her head. She shook her head, wishing herself to stop and rewind back so she could fix it all up. But it was too late. Too GOD DAMN late.

_5 hours earlier…………….._

'so Sasuke, I think you are fully aware of the new changes to your time plan,' Sakura said, looking over at Sasuke whilst she tried to find an excuse to leave and go find Naruto. She blushed at the thought of what she had experienced earlier

_This is heaven right?. _Sakura smiled. Yes, this sure was heaven, the feelings which she was feeling right now was making her so happy she wanted the whole world to know that she's finally found LOVE.

'Urm…………………..Sakura?'

Sakura looked up to find Sasuke looking at her quite curiously, his lips had turned into a small smirk and she couldn't help but wonder, why was he smiling? What was so funny?

'What is it, Sasuke?'

'well…………………No. Actually I won't tell you. if you were listening you would have found out what I'm keeping from you.' he smiled wickedly, glancing her way.

'Come on Sasuke. You can't do that!! Please…………tell me?'

'No. you'll have to wait…..'

Sakura glanced at Sasuke trying to find out what exactly he was hiding.

_Why is he so happy for?_

'Come on. Were late.'

'Urm. Sasuke, where are you taking me?'

'Is it really that hard to tell?'. Sakura looked up to see Tsunade's tower looming up ahead.

_Oh crap. Is he taking me to the tower to watch me get another telling off? NO. That would just be pathetic. Right? _

'Sasuke, why are you taking me to the tower?'

'you'll see.'

As Sakura approached the tower, she started to feel really bad. Ok. So she was feeling bad before. But this feeling? It was agonizing.

_I wonder what I've done now?_

As Sasuke and Sakura entered the room, they were greeted by nearly the whole town.

_How the HELL did they all fit in here? And why are they here, anyway?_

'Congratulations sakura,' Anko said smiling down at Sakura, making Sakura want to scream out in anger.

_What's happening?!!??!!?!?!?!??_

'You haven't TOLD her?' screamed Tsunade,

' I was going to…' muttered Sasuke, who was standing opposite to Tsunade, bowing his head a little to show his respect.

Tsunade sighed, whilst the chattering and the muttering of all the anbu team and shinobi's and HECK even Hinata's clan, stopped.

'Sakura…………………….perhaps you would like to take a seat?'

'Ur…………….ok.' Sakura sat down on the edge of the chair, embarrassed by all the looks she was getting.

'Sakura…………..It has been decided by the whole village that you will…………….'

'I'll tell her,' Kakashi said, walking in and taking a seat next to Sakura. Tsunade bowed her head, wiping a bit of sweat of her brow in the process.

'Sakura, it has been decided…………..'

'Yes' whispered Sakura, her eyes becoming big with panic,

'That you will marry Sasuke Uchiha and help restore his clan.'

'What…?' Sakura said, her voice becoming more higher pitched as her breaths became shorter. Her head was starting to spin, and she was sure she going to puke.

'Is this some sort of sick joke?' she asked looking around at all the faces that were beginning to fall, 'Because if it is, it ain't funny.'

'Sakura!' Tsunade exclaimed, 'you have like Sasuke for a long time, right? We thought you would be over joyed! It has all been settled. We even had an astrologist come an sort a date. Sasuke has chosen you.'

'Well he can go unchoose me then! I won't marry him!' she screamed, tears spilling down.

_Stop acting like a baby!! _Her inner self said.

**I can't help it. My heart, it…………….hurts.**

'Sakura! You will stop crying this instant!' She was startled to find Ino looking down at her.

'What?' she said her head trying to make sense of this whole sick, twisted mess.

'You will marry Sasuke. He loves you dearly. He has come all the way from the sand village to marry you. The least you can do is try an accept his love'

'But I don't love him! I love……………………….' Her voice trailed of as her eyes settled on Haishi Hyuuga. _Hinata's dad._ She shook her head in frustration.

'NO! I won't go through with it!'

Sasuke remained silent, watching the whole episode without a single expression.

_I seem to have a sense in to who she loves. But does she REALLY love him? _He smiled to himself. _Smile, _he thought, _it will always conceal the pain._

'Hush Sakura. Do not behave in such a childish way. You will be the talk of the year if you carry on like this. Think1 a marriage proposal from Sasuke is like marrying a prince. What more can you want? Your parents have sent message, saying they are delighted with the outcome and have already started buying there clothes. It is too late. You should have made it more clear before that you did not like Sasuke. It is no ones fault but yourself.' At this Tsunade relaxed in her chair breathless form all the talk.

' Who is it that you love?' Kakashi asked, gently turning sakura to face him and looking deep into her eyes. _Just like my father, _she thought, _I wish I could tell you but hiashi hyuuga……………._

I do not love anyone. It wasa simple mistake. I will marry Sasuke., If that is what you all want.'

Applauds and singing could be heard by the whole village.

_End Flashback_

She leaned back heavily against the tree trunk, tears stained her whole face, as she curled up her knees and leaned her head on them, and slowly drifted of to a world were none of this existed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_It's raining, ……………let's go home._

Sakura bolted upright, looking around in confusion. _Where am I……………._she stopped and it all came back. _I'm with Naruto, but Hinata's dad…………..SASUKE!_

She tried to figure out, why exactly she came to the forest of all places.

_Because this is where HE always trains…………….._

She started towards the biggest tree, hoping to find the path from there. She stumbled over a rock, and cursed loudly when she saw the hole in the side of her dress.

'I look like a tramp.' She muttered, limping as she tried to cover the hole. 

_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM ANYWAY? _She found herself thinking this over and over again. She was still half- asleep, and all she wanted to do was get home and curl up in her big, comfy ……………

'SAKURA!' 

'Huh?' she said, spinning around to find nothing.

'OVER HERE!' she turned just in time to see Naruto launch himself at her, causing her to stumble backwards. She regained her balance, and looked at him as he tried to catch his breath. He finally calmed down and said,

'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?'

'Oh….you know, just fell asleep……………' she trailed off, looking up at him, hoping he'd understand that she just wasn't in the mood.

_I wonder if he knows._

'So, how did your meeting go with Sasuke?' he said smiling as he casually slung his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the path. 

_Nope. He doesn't know._

'Haven't you met anyone today? Like Tsunade or Ino?' she asked, not looking directly into his eyes, knowing that she would have to be the one who would have to tell him the news.

'No. I've been training and sleeping and……………' he shot her a side glance, ' I've been waiting.'

'For what?' She asked, puzzled.

'YOU, of course! What's wrong? Wait…………..you're gonna say the dreaded words aren't you?' she laughed, even though she knew she would be far from laughing later.

'You know………………the ones were you go, 'I made a mistake'' he replied, pulling a face while he said it. Sakura grinned,

'Perhaps it's not you who I need to say those words too' she whispered, looking away and staring off into another direction.

'Alright Sakura- chan. Stop where you are.' Naruto said, turning Sakura to face him. Sakura did what he asked her to do, but she still couldn't bring herself to look him directly in the eye.

'What's wrong?' He asked gently, bringing his face closer to hers, and looking her directly in the eyes.

'oh……'she gasped, looking down, and shuddering as she saw tears stream down her face, she bought up her hands, and covered her face.

_I bet I look so pathetic. _

Naruto looked stunned and after a few seconds, he could no longer watch her crying, he decided to do something. He pulled her into his arms, and rested his head on hers. 

'There, there,' he whispered, stroking the back of her head, 'it's ok.'

'No,' she choked, 'No. It's not.'

'Of course it is,' he pulled away from her and looked at her again,' because you've got me, whatever your problem is, it's my problem too now.' and to put more emphasis on this now, new fact, he pressed his lips against hers and started to kiss her.

_How this is going to help, I do not know, _Sakura thought returning the kiss; she inhaled deeply, the smell which she knew so well. A smell which she knew she would have to part from soon. She pulled away, shaking her head and bringing her hand up to cover her mouth from screaming. 

_Scream, _her inner self persisted, _takes all the pain away. It does, believe me._

'Sakura…………..'Naruto started, edging towards, his arms ready to embrace yet again.

'No!' she said, 'I can't! Not anymore' 

'WHY?' Naruto asked, confusion turning into anger as he felt he couldn't get through to the one thing he felt he knew so well.

_I had her, I thought I had her……………I thought she was mine…………_

'I can't Naruto,' she whispered as fresh tears ran down her face, 'I can't because I'm not Sakura Haruno anymore……………….. I'm Sakura Uchiha. I'm engaged to Sasuke.' 

If she had stayed perhaps she would have heard her name being called out, again and again. If she had stayed she might have saw the look of pain which ran deep in _his_ eyes, heard him muffle his sobs with his hands. If she HAD stayed she might have ended up in his arms once again, as they tried to work put the problem between them.

But she didn't. Instead she chose to runaway from the problem.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Where are you running too…..?_

**Anywhere, anywhere but here.**

_If your going to runaway, then why not runaway WITH Naruto?_

**Because he wouldn't want to be with me. Not now anyway.**

_Might as well try?..._

Sakura stopped, heart pounding against her chest. It had started to rain again, and it was dark. She wanted to go and find Naruto sort this all out with him. But she couldn't bring herself to it. So she ran. Easiest way out. Or that's what she thought. By the time she had finished running and finally looked up she had found herself in front of Tsunade's tower.

_Why am I here?..._

**To tell Tsunade I can't marry Sasuke, she'll listen.**

_She will?_

**YES. She will. There was something not right in the way she was forcing me to marry Sasuke. It was like she **_**knew.**_

_Knew what?_

**That's why am here to find out……**

She walked to the entrance, pushed open the door and walked in. The place was still open, but there was no- one present. She looked around to find someone. Anyone, who could tell her WHERE exactly Tsunade was. She walked up the stairs, her feet automatically heading for her office. She was surprised to find the office empty. She walked out and decided to check the library next.

The lights were off, but there was one lamp lighting a small corner. Sakura made her way slowly to the light calling out,

'Tsunade………………Is that you?'

'Yes Sakura. Funny, but I knew you'd come back here.' Sakura sat opposite Tsunade, who was reading a medical book. Tsunade slowly put down the book and looked at Sakura, she seemed to know what Sakura was feeling. She seemed to have a memory of feeling the same away a couple of years back. Tsunade looked away, trying not to break down and confess what she had wanted to confess all these years. A feeling which she had suppressed which such force, seemed to be surfacing again. Sakura looked at Tsunade and said,

'I can't marry Sasuke, don't force me too. I know I was stuck on the idea a few years back. But I've changed. PLEASE, don't force me. I need to know your on my side.'

Tsunade stared blankly ahead at first, seeming unmoved by this revelation.

'I've known for some time you would never marry Sasuke. But it seems I can do nothing. Let me assure you though, I am on your side.'

'Then why force me!'

'Because you will soon come to understand that this marriage will be for the best.'

'But I DON'T LOVE HIM?' Sakura screamed, she felt she was trapped, a fish out of water not getting anywhere with this.

'You will come to love.' Tsunade whispered. 

'How do you know?' she whispered, wanting to cry, but not having any tears left to cry with.

'Sakura.' Tsunade whispered picking up her hand and holding it gently, 'Do you not think that I haven't experienced this before? That I haven't experienced an arranged marriage? And how sometimes they can leave you feeling heart broken. Yes, Sakura. I have experienced the exact thing your are experiencing right now. I had to marry someone, even tough I loved another. And I know, I tried my everything to prevent the marriage, but after we were married I came to love him. I really did. And now that he is dead I feel my life will never be whole again.' Sakura shivered slightly at the thought that her and Tsunade could be so similar.

_I wonder if we'll follow the same fate………._

'Who was the man you really loved though?'

'THAT is something I am NOT telling.'

'Please?' Sakura asked, eyes tired with the days event and not having any strength to argue.

'Sakura, you have to understand that things are the way they are supposed to be for a reason if you're supposed to be with Naruto.' Sakura gasped.

'YES, Sakura. I know it is Naruto who you seem to have made a special bond with and not Sasuke who everyone presumed it was.' 

'But how did you find out?'

'Because sakura, your life reminds me so much of my own. I was once in love with Orichimaru, he turned evil. I spent years trying to track him down, and in the end I had to have him killed. I ALSO fell in love with my team mate Jaraiya and had to be forced to marry another.' 

Sakura's eyes bulged.

'You and JARAIYA?'

'Yes Sakura, don't look so shocked. The world has seen crazier things.'

'Then why can't you be with Jaraiya- now?'

'Because……………it's too complicating. I told Jaraiya I didn't love him in order to to keep my family out of shame. I was forced to break up with him. It's pretty difficult and I doubt I'd want to be with Jaraiya now, as he seems to infatuated by younger, 'hotter' looking females, don't you agree?'

'hmm, but what if Jaraiya- sama still loves you?'

'He does not. Now please END this discussion, and let's talk about your problem. Sakura, have made it my duty to try and end this problem. I thought you loved Sasuke, I was TOLD you loved Sasuke but if you don't then I guess……' she sighed, looking down, 'We'll just have to sort this out, without trying to make more problems.'

'Thank you Tsunade- sensei, thank you.' she smiled, knowing that there was still hope. She got up and enveloped Tsunade in a huge hug.

'Ok, ok. I get the picture, now please. Let go…………….I'm suffocating.'

Sakura let go, grinning. Tsunade smiled.

'Now please. Stop crying and go tell Naruto the good news.'

Sakura nodded, smiling and running out feeling a heavy weight latch of her shoulders. 

**A/N Last chapter was pretty depressing as I wasn't feeling too happy; these past few days have been a nightmare! But hopefully this chapter will even it out. And get ready for a few nicer chapters. But be WARNED, I am trying my utmost best, to try and NOT make the chapters TOO fluffy, as then they'd just get annoying.**

**If you would like to have more romance written in, then please let me know.**

**Thank you**

**Zenly **

**:D **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N 'abdi', the anonymous reviewer, who seems to find my story so cool, she/he writes the lines of his/her favourite song, in their review. LOL**

**Thnks for the extracts of the lyrics of your favourite songs. :D**

**I had to put you in my notes, you seem to have a VERY unique way of showing your dedication. Why do I feel I know you from somewhere? Hmm?**

Sakura ran the whole way, not even stopping for a breath.

_It's all going to be O.K. I have someone who understands…………._

She stopped infront of Naruto's apartment, breath heavy from the running, yet sill light from the happy news she'd just received. 

_O.k. just go in. And tell him, _she smiled mischievously, 

_And throw your arms around him and give him a……._

She knocked on the door. 

_O.K. act cool Just act normal. ?A mean,to think I hated the guy, wonders never cease……._

No one seemed to beanswering. She knocked harder. 

'No ones in.' she heard form within. She stifled a laugh, but became curious when she heard sniffling. 

_Did he get a flu………………_her eyes widened in realization. 

_NO! surely, he can't be crying because of………….me?_

She stood stunned for a few seconds, then shook her head, in disbelief.

_No. He's probably got the flu. It's been raining for ages._

She opened the door with her spare key, and walked in. 

'Go away,Sai, if that's you. Can't you see, I'm not well. And I'm not in the mood for company right now.

She smiled to herself, walking closer to the couch, in where Naruto seemed to be liing face down, in a baggy t- shirt and boxers.

'Going to sleep at this time?' she whispered.

'Hahaha Sai, that's a good one. No. You can cut the crap. Sakura wouldn't want to be at my home. Not now, anway.'

'She wouldn't'

'No. She wouldn't. Now stop the crap, turn to yournormal voice and get the hell out! I've got a splitting headache.'

'Have you been drinking, Naruto?'

'Sai……………………just because I learnt you that jitsu, that doesn't mean you can use it against me. HELL, you've gone better, I can tell you that much. But please, cut the crap.'

_He hasn't even bothered to look up, _she thought, rolling her eyes.

'Naruto, what makes you think I'm sai?'

'Because, I learnt you the jitsu to impersonate other people's voices and Sakura wouldn't…………..Wait, this isn't Sai?'

He looked up to find Sakura giving him a smirk, one eyebrow raise, trying very hard not to laugh. Naruto sprang up, casually running his head through his hair, sniffing. His eyes were puffy, and there seemed to be a whiff of smoke around him.

'Sakura?' he said, scrunching his eyes, then grimacing in pain. 

_Damn headache._

'Have you been crying?' she said, frowning in puzzlement.

'NO!' he said, eyes shooting out,' Heehehe, what made you think that?' he shuffled his feet a bit, going red. When he finally looked up there seemd to be a questioning light there.

'Why did you decide to come back?'

'Oh, you know. Because I forgot a few things……….' She looked up to see a look pf disappointment run across his face.

'You silly baka.' He looked up shocked. 

_She started to call me baka again? Since when?_

' I came back because of you!'

'Huh?' She rolled her eyes in frustration. 

_Why do I have to do all the work around here._

'Naruto? I went to Tsunade to help me out of this mess. And she agreed. So, I think we can be together. For real.' Naruto looked speechless, so speechless in fact, that he couldn't utter one syllable. Which was **very **unlike him.

'but………….but..?'

'It's going to be o.k.' she whispered smiling, walking closer to him, giggling softly at the expressions he was making.

_God, he looks good when he looks clueless. _

He stood stunned for a moment longer then suddenly remembered what he was doing and instantly changed to his normal self, and scratched the back of his head saying,

'Yeah, yeah, I knew it all along. Heheheh. I'm not crying, why would I be crying for?' 

'Oh really Naruto? So what's with the bottle of alcohol then?'

'I drink now and then, didn't you know?' he said, nodding his head in agreementm, he received a playful punch to the head which he ducked easily, as they laughed together.

'So we can you know, date and stuff?'

'Well……………..no, not really.' She said turning away.

'why not?'

''coz, your still officially with Hinata, rmemebr?'

'Oh, yeah. Hehehe. Forgot 'bout her.' So what? I can dump her, can't i?'

'You will?' she said, truning to look at him, shocked.

'Why you so shocked for? You can't really think that I liked…………..No! you thought that I………….That her and me…………….' He started to splutter. And it wasn't long till his spluttering had turned to laughter. Sakura watched in annoyance.

_You never know Naruto. You could have started to fall for her, just like I did you._

'Naruto. Stop laughing. It's not funny.'

'But it is!' he said clutching his sides. His laughing subsided when he saw the look on her face, and he pouted too.

'come on! Don't be soo moody.' 

'I'm not being moody!'

'O.k. then…………mongy?'

'No, I'm not being any of those things.' 

'You aren't?' he said raising an eye- brow, wanting to laugh, but not having the heart too. 

'Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?'

'Yeah, but not outside of course. What if Hinata see's us. I mean it's just wrong Naruto. You officially have a girlfriend.'

'I do? 'coz the last time I checked, Hinata got drunk on the celebration party and snogged the life out of kiba.'

'NO WAY!'

' yes way! I don't care, really. Kiba's wanted her for ages.'

'When did this happen?'

'The day she came over, and then left for the party. I heard it was really roguh. They got weel drunk and everything.' He grinned at the thought of Shino getting drunk.

_I wonder if the guy pukes bugs?_

He grimaced at the thought and turned his attentions back to Sakura.

'so you and Hinata, are like, over?'

'Well, yeah. She came over a few seconds ago telling me she didn't want to hurt my feelings, but she had realized she had been in love with kiba all along and not me. No, I was just an obsession, which she felt she needed, because the traumatic problems her father gave her, pushing her to have one.' He nodded, thinking this all over, and nodding even harer, 'I'm kind of glad she ended though, saves me the trouble, doesn't it?'

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. 

_It's all turning for the better!_

**Don't fall to easily. You know something bad's going to happen.**

_Might as well enjoy the goodness, while it lasts, right?_

Naruto suddenly started to feel uncomfortable. They can start to date and stuff, and this standing together, was kind of making him nervous. 

_Do we talk, or shall I lay a move?_

He grinned at this thought, knowing he wouldn't try to do such a thing, but grinning all the same. 

_If I did she'd probably just whack me one._

His grin became larger, and he decided to play it cool, and sat back on the sofa, and watch what she did instead.

**Oh god. Shall I go?**

_But do you want to?_

**No, of course I don't, but I should, shouldn't I?**

_I don't know should you?_

**o.k. He's watching me.**

_So? He probably finds you attractive._

**Shall I sit next to him?**

_I would, but would you have the guts?_

Sakura, edged closer to the sofa, and perched at the edge. She looked down at her knee's, then up at the clock, then she brought up courage and took a slight peek at Naruto.

_He's still watching………….._

She coughed nervously and looked down again. Out of nowhere Naruto burst out laughing,

'Sakura, are YOU nervous?'

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, why would I be?'

'You're not?' Really?' He edged closer, his face centimeters rom her's, 'Are you sure you're not nervous' he breathed, looking at her.

'No,' she choked, she looked down, 

**I'm going to whack him for being such a know- all**

_Really? Or are you going to kiss him for always getting it right?_

Sakura whispered,

'Naruto? Why are you hesistating? Are you sure it's ME who's nervous?' she raised an eye- brow questioningly, and smiled as Naruto's eyes widened, then returned to their normal sly look.

'Me? Hesistating? NAH!' and to prove this he kissed her, more slow and sensual than ever before. 

**It's been too long…………..**

_It's only been a few hours, you kissed him in the forest, remember?_

**Go Away.**

She hardly seemed to notice Naruto's hands edge further down her back, nor did she seem to mind the tentalising feeling his tongue was giving her, as it tasted her bottem lip. Her arms seem to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around his neck, dragging him closer, till he was on top of her. 

They kissng passionately, and were too engrossed with each other, trying to fill in the time that had been wasted that they hardly noticed the person watching from the window. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N LOL! On going through my two stories, I've realized it seems to rain ALOT!**

**Hehehehe (blush, blush) **

**Sorry.**

**But I guess I just look out of the window and see rain. Weather just isn't getting any better down in England. ********. Pretty depressing, right?**

**Considering it's the first day of spring…………………………..**

Sakura pulled back a fraction, her breath coming out heavy, as she took a deep breath and rested her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled softly, it was only when the heard a sharp gasp from the doorway, did they spring apart. They both looked up at the doorway, surprise and shock registering on both their faces, at the exact time.

'Oh my lord, now what do we have here?' Karin said, amusement showing on her evil face as she drew herself closer into the room, 'and here I was thinking Sakura was marrying Sasuke. Pity……………..because I was just about to give my congratulations.'

She smirked as she saw them both become extremely uncomfortable. 

'What do you mean by that? I mean, the marriage was never really 'final' anyway.' Sakura retorted, her head shaking in disgust at the stupidity of 'Karin'

_When did God decide to make such a pathetic creature?_

'Not final? Really? That's not what Sasuke's been telling everyone, nor Anko or everyone else for that matter. So, cut the crap, Sakura, please. You know yourself your not single anymore. Where does it say it's o.k., to go kissing other guys, when your already promised to another man?'

'Shut up Karin' Naruto said, watching Sakura become even more angrier. He was starting to feel awkward,

_UH-OOH, looks like Sakura's gonna…………._

'What did you just say?' Sakura said, her voice extremely calm and collected for someone who was going to commit first- degree murder.

'You heard what I said, Sakura, don't make me repeat myself…………..'

_Karin just doesn't know when to stop, _thought Naruto with a sigh, as he watched Sakura plough her fist into Karin's face, again, and again, and again.

'I told you to stop…………….but you just…………………………wouldn't. Listen. Would. You.' she emphasized the last words, by banging Karin's head against he floor, to far gone, to hear her name being called.

_Just kill the bitch, will ya?_

**No. I have to stop now. I thinking I'm starting to calm down……………….**

She got off Karin, pulling up her sleeves, and looking away with annoyance.

'Think, before you speak. O.k.?' she said, looking down at Karin, who was picking herself up with difficulty.

'What have you done to me!' she screeched, looking down as she watched blood spill of her nose.

'Nothing, you'll live. You knew you'd get beaten up, yet you still came? I think you deserved more, your lucky I stopped.'

'Really? I should feel lucky? No, Sakura, you just hope luck is on your side, when I tell everyone.'

'Karin, what are you saying? That you're going to tell everyone that Sakura doesn't want to marry Sasuke? Is that it?' Naruto cut in, 'Well, you do that. I doubt it's a crime, telling people the truth. I mean, like they say, the truth will always be found in time, perhaps telling people won't be such a bad idea.'

'Shut up Naruto. Who said I'm going to tell everyone the truth? No, I'm just going to tell people what I know. That's Sakura was kissing Naruto, even though she promised she'd marry Sasuke.' Her smirk quickly fell, when she saw the look of hilarity that was settling on both their faces.

'What's so funny?'

'You are. Do you REALLY think we care?'

'Well, you will. Sakura, you will.' And with that she flounced out, the blood on her face a mere dry crack as she muttered curses towards Sakura and Naruto.

_Why did Sasuke have to ask her? Never mind, once I put my plan to action, he won't want to marry HER. No. After today, Sasuke Uchiha will only have eyes for me._

**A/N Lol, urm, on finishing this chapter, I have to laugh at the stupidity of it all.**

**LMAO.**

**I just thought the story need some……………..you know………………. 'girl bitchiness', if you get my drift.**

**Lol.**

**O.K. **

**And sorry for everyone who thought the stalker was Sasuke, but let me assure you, Sasuke will found out. Hopefully.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sakura watched as the rain fell down, watching Karin walk away.

**She' so TWISTED?!**

_You know she's only doing it 'coz she's jealous._

**Of what?**

_She's always vied Sasuke's attention. Anyone would have got jealous, if they were in that situation. I'm sure if you were still in love with Sasuke, you'd be doing the same thing…………….._

**True………….**

She sighed as she headed back to Naruto's apartment, and soon started forgetting about Karin, and decided to think about much more interesting matters. Yes, much, MUCH more interesting topics. Like, would she be staying over at Naruto's today?

She immediately cursed herself for thinking such things. 'You dirty, DIRTY girl' she muttered to herself, as she stepped into Naruto's apartment, shaking her hair and wiping the water that was running down her arms.

_I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezing!!_

'Sakura? Did you go out?', Naruto asked, coming in from the kitchen, crumbs running down his shirt.

_One guess on what he was doing……….._ Sakura thought,

'Urm…………….yeah. I just wanted to check in Karin really did go.'

'You should have told me! You're soaked through! You can use my shower.'

Sakura's eyes shot out. _Can I even TRUST you?!_

'Sakura………….' Naruto said, shaking his head, as if he had read her mind,' Do you really think I'm the type of guy who peeks in on my own GIRLFRIEND?! I mean, if I wanted to see you naked, I could ask right?' he laughed playfully, and pulled of his shirt.

'Here, you can wear this.'

Sakura looked at it uncertainly, not knowing what to do, in fact, to be honest, she was to aware of his half naked state to realize he was holding out a shirt to her. When she finally did realize, it took a whole lot longer to reason with herself, that it was all for the best.

_Just take the bloody shirt……………_

She reached out for it uncertainly, and headed for the bathroom, face blushing at the thought of roaming around his flat in a shirt. ONLY a shirt!

_FOR GOD SAKE! YOU'VE DID IT BEFORE?! WHEN YOU CAME TO STAY OVER, AFTER YOU MET SASUKE, REMEMBER?!_

**But this is different…………..**

_Urm………………………how?_

**Were…………………..officially dating now. We can………………..you know………….**

_Nope love. I don't know. You'll have to spell it out for me._

**Oh, shut up. Stop acting naïve.**

She went into the shower, head back, eyes closed, drowning out all her problems. Washing away all the badness that she had to encounter. She washed her hair, letting the shampoo sink in, and she washed it out, loving the smell it was giving her.

**I feel so clean! **She thought smiling as she stepped out of the shower and drying herself down.

**Good thing I brought a spare underwear.**

_Urm……………………….why do you carry a spare underwear around?_

**Don't know. Mum always taught me too. You never know when you could just…………start?**

_O………………………k? what would you do with the underwear you had on? Throw it away?_

**Oh shut up! Just be glad I had one. Otherwise I would have had to ask Naruto for one of HIS boxers!!**

_Would that be bad?_

**You dirty perv! OMG! I can't believe I have YOU living in me!**

She wiped herself down, pulled on her bra, and buttoned up the shirt. She unlocked the door and stepped out.

**Why is his shirt soo short? **She half thought half- muttered to herself as she walked into the sitting room head down. Naruto was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, eating some home made noodles.

**The guy can cook?**

_Yeah. And he didn't even bother to pull on another shirt. Lucky me._

**Yeah….I mean……….. Shut up.**

Sakura walked in and sat down on the floor across him, not knowing what to do. Naruto looked at her then carried on eating.

'Want some?' He asked through a mouthful of noodles.

**Can I trust your cooking? **

'Urm…………….yeah. Sure. Why not?' She looked around for her spare chopsticks.

**Urm……………….O.k.? I don't have any chopsticks. How exactly am I going to eat?!**

_Don't look now. but I think he's going to feed you._

**No…………………………..way.**

Sakura looked up, to see Naruto pick up some food and bring it to her face.

**Urm. I've never done this before. Isn't this a bit TOO soppy?**

_I don't think Naruto minds. Why don't you just eat it?_

Sakura opened her mouth, and allowed Naruto to feed her, he would work in consecutive turns. One for him, one for her.

**Hey. This is pretty good!**

After they had finished, Naruto put the plate aside, and lay back on his hands. All of a sudden he started to grin.

'Didn't that remind you of the time when I was strapped to a pole because I couldn't get the bell off of Kakashi? And you and Sasuke got to eat, and I didn't. Then you fed me. Remember?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I do. For some unusual reason, you annoyed me so much back then.' Naruto laughed,

'Yeah, I know I did. But part of me was happy that you got annoyed. I mean, if you got annoyed with me, that meant you acknowledged me right?'

Sakura grinned, 'Yeah, you're right. I guess I did acknowledge you, but you want to know something funny? I may have acted like I didn't like you and that you annoyed me, but to be honest, I really looked up to you. Seriously. You never bothered about rules or appearance. You cared about being a ninja. And that was something that amazed me. That you could want something, and love something so much, that your willing to risk everything for it. Naruto, have you ever thought I hated you?'

'Yes. But it just made me want you more.' He smiled shyly, and looked at her. His answer had clearly shocked her, she found herself smiling back.

'I've never hated you.' she whispered. He looked up stunned, then grinned, and pulled her close……………………….

_Outside of Naruto's apartment………………_

'SEE! Didn't I tell you' hissed Karin looking at Sasuke with satisfaction. What she saw clearly upset her, because instead of being angry or even loathsome, he was shocked, and with the shock she saw something else. Something which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

'How long have they been together?' Sasuke whispered, his face was covered with the dark, and through the rain, his voice sounded pretty………………strangled.

'Who knows? Who cares? Honestly………….Sasuke just break up the marriage. If you don't then you know Sakura will. Or maybe Tsunade or Kakashi?'

'I asked, how long have they been together?'

'The day after you came back.'

'O.k.' And with that Sasuke turned and walked off. His footsteps barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Karin watched him leave, wanting to know WHAT exactly he was feeling, and if he was feeling anything for her?

Sasuke turned the corner and left for his apartment,

'I just realized that I do actually have feelings for her. That she might e the one. I thought I was there, so close.' He took a deep breath, as he continued venting his thoughts, 'She doesn't need me anymore, but did she ever need me? HE was always the one who stood by her, helped her through her troubles, wiped away her tears. Perhaps he deserves her….. ……………. But there is no harm in trying once more. You never know, this could be just some sick joke of Karin's?' he nodded his head in agreement to this, and smiled.

**A/N Really slow update this time.**

**SORRY.**

**And if I have any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Was just reading through this story, and I noticed 1000's!!**

**:D Hope you like this chapter. **

**This story is coming to a close soon!!**

**ZENLY**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sakura hurried fast, her feet trying to move as fast as they would let her. She was late as it is, but because of the events that had happened recently, her head was all over the place. As always, she was going to make a stop at Sai's house and find out what all this business between him and Temari was. I mean, did he really think that they would last? Pur- lease. She started to shake her head at the stupidity of it. Then stopped. What if people had the same thoughts about her and Naruto? Her thoughts were then brought to more bigger problems,

_I wonder of Tsunade's told Sasuke?_ She turned the corner, heading for Sai's apartment, _She better have. How long does telling him take? O.k. Perhaps I shouldn't jump the gun. But if she hasn't told him yesterday then she will today._

She nodded her head, assuring herself. She quickened her pace. She walked up the steps and knocked hard. No answer. She rolled her eyes and walked in.

'Sai?'

'Yeah? I'm in here…' she walked over to the kitchen. Sai was painting on a huge canvas. And at a first glimpse of the picture it was actually looking pretty good.

'Yes, Sakura? What do you want? I'm pretty busy.'

'Yeah. Urm. Sai? I just wanted to say sorry, for you know, blanking you out the other day. It's just a lot was happening at the time. And I couldn't think straight.' She gave him a feeble smile, knowing that the excuse was pathetic, but hoping he'd take it,

'Oh, right. Yeah.' He looked at her, unsure of what to say, of what expression to put on. He decided to keep a blank face on instead.

'Look Sai. Sasuke's not going to replace you. You, me and Naruto are a team. Sasuke was the past one. Ok? It's not that I hate Sasuke or anything, it's just that…………..things have changed. You understand?' Sai nodded,

'Yeah, yeah I do.'

'good. O.k. then I'll be going, but before I go, what's the whole thing between you and Temari?' she grinned and looked at him to see if he was blushing. Nope. No blush. Not even a blink.

'Yeah. She kinda saw me that day. The day of your birthday. Things just hit off after that. Got a problem?'

'No. Just, do you like her? I mean, CAN you actually like?' she knew she was sounding pretty rude, but HELL, she needed to know these things. Sai's behavior was downright freaky.

'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Look, I'm really busy, so if you don't mind…..' and he turned her back on her and continued painting.

'O…………………..k? I'll just let myself out.' She walked out, and closed the door behind her tight.

She took the long way round to Tsunade's tower, not wanting to be there so soon. She tried bracing herself, ready for the news to what Tsunade would say. Surprisingly, Karin was last on her mind. She walked past a few flowers, and for the first time in her 7 years of being Tsunade's apprentice, did she decided pick a few, and put them on in her desks vase. Which had been empty for a long time.

'Whoa. I must be really happy or summat,' she muttered to herself, 'Naruto. What are you doing to me?' she smiled to herself, as she smelled the freshly picked flowers. She smiled as she caught sight of Hinata and Kiba walking down the street, holding hands, while Kiba whispered something to her. She smiled as she watched Hinata giggle shyly.

'I hope Tsunade's told Sasuke.' She sighed to herself, as she clomped up the stairs to Tsunade's tower.

'And I REALLY thought yesterday was the night………………' she muttered, remembering last nights events. Naruto insisting Sakura take the bed, while he took the sofa. Not a slight look of wanting more. No. He barely did anything. Not that she wanted him too of course. Well, maybe she did………………..

She looked up as she saw Tsunade march towards her and rag her towards the spare room closing the door behind her tight.

'Tsunade what is………………………' she was silenced when she saw the look Tsunade was giving her.

'Sakura………………..I told you yesterday that I'd try to help you. Did I not?'

Sakura nodded.

'Then why is it that I've had a disturbing letter from Sasuke Uchiha, saying he caught you and Naruto 'making out'? Did I not say that your relationship with Naruto had to be kept hidden.'

'No. No you did not.' Sakura pointed out.

'Well, of course I didn't! I thought you would have figured it out yourself. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure even THAT out.'

'But why does my relationship with Naruto have to be kept hidden? Can't you just break up this marriage with Sasuke? Is it that hard?'

'Well, considering that you said yes, and the wedding preparations are already done. And that the wedding invitations have been sent. And your parents are going to be quite shocked when they find out that you are going to be dating the boy who had the nine tailed fox sealed within him. and Sasuke is going to have know properly.'

'O.k.! I get the point. But those aren't that big. I mean. It can all be sorted out.'

'Yes, I know. But, now Sasuke is going to need another women to restore his clan with.'

'What? Why do you need to give him another women?'

'Sakura? No one told you? Sasuke asked us to give him a women to restore his clan with and in return he would kill Orichimaru and Itachi.'

'No……….' sakura eyes widened.

'Yes, Sakura. Don't you see? Arranged marriages haven't been done in the leaf village for years. And we gave you because we seriously thought that you loved Sasuke. The only person who was against it, was Kakashi. He saw it straight away. The feelings that you had developed for Naruto.'

'But, why? Why agree? Sasuke was always a traitor.'

'Yes, Sakura. But a man's reputation can always be replaced by money and power. The village was desperate. What else could we do?'

'But why tell me this? Do you want me to marry Sasuke?'

' Do you want the honest truth, Sakura?'

'Yes, I would like the truth.'

'Well, I would say yes you should. I don't know what your feelings for Naruto are exactly. But marrying Sasuke will assure you of a nice home and perfect married life. What do you say? I haven't told anyone yet. But your words will silence me on these matters forever.'

**A/N o.k.**

**Chapter 18 done!!**

**WOHOOO**

**LOL**

**:D**

**Tell me if you like it.**

**And tell me if you don't.**

**Zenly.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N O.k. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!!**

**And thank you to everyone who gave me their advice, and opinions on the story.**

**When I first started this fic I wasn't really to bothered about it, not putting that much thought into what was being wrote.**

**(as you can see! ( blush blush))**

**But hopefully I will try to fill in the 'holes' in the story. As one reviewer so kindly said.**

**Oh, and thank you 'flying fox of snowy mountain'. LOL. Your reviews have helped me think a lot more on what's being wrote in my stories. Thank you for pointing out the mistakes.**

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

**Zenly **

Tsunade left the spare room, her head going over the things that had just been said between her and Sakura.

She walked through the corridors and suddenly stopped when she caught herself fin the mirror. She studied her reflection, making sure the whole corridor was empty while she did it.

She sighed.

'What's happening to you?' she muttered, as she continued to look blankly at her reflection, 'Why bother yourself about this whole affair? Why worry yourself? This is pointless. This isn't even you. Perhaps the last few days have reminded you so much about your own life. But you need to come to terms of what's happening around you. Maybe your moving too fast? Let Sakura think for herself, and stop pushing her to do something she doesn't want to do. Quit thinking about the village for once and start thinking about more important matters.'

She breathed slowly, the trapped air and problems released as she took deeper breaths.

_Things have been happening to quick, _she thought darkly, as she turned and walked faster down the corridor heading for her office. Her feet walking at a much steadier pace as she ran over her brain once of more, of what she needed to say.

'And now it's time to tell Sasuke the news…………….'

She braced herself as she opened the door to her office, and launched herself into a discussion with Sasuke, which she knew would only lead to more problems.

_Further down the corridor………………_

Sakura stood blankly in the room, her mind in turmoil of what she had just said.

'It's all for the best.' She muttered as she continued to bite her nails. The flowers which had been freshly picked a few hours ago were lying limply on the floor. She walked out of the room scared but a little angry at the fact that Tsunade would say things about a subject she hardly knew anything about.

'Oh, get a grip! She's helping you! Giving you advice, what more can you want, you selfish beast' she half- muttered half snarled, as she walked the opposite way down the corridor.

She looked up as she watched Shizune head in.

_Away on holiday again, Shizune? You lucky thing!_

'Hello Sakura! I've just got back from my holiday. How are things? Everything o.k.?'

'Ur………………Yeah. Yeah. Things are great, but tell Tsunade I won't be in today. O.k?'

She quickly walked out, not really looking where she was going, just wanting to get the hell out of the place. She was so engrossed in fact that she bumped right into the one person she didn't want to meet again. EVER.

'Sakura?'

She looked up and found her eyes clashing with a pair of onyx.

'I need to talk to you.'

No questions, no words of greetings. Nothing.

Sakura found herself being dragged behind a alley so no one could see or hear the conversation that was going to take place between them.

'How dare you? How DARE you make a fool out of me?!' His voice was barely above a whisper but Sakura could practically feel the menace lacing off of his voice.

'Sasuke, I'm sorry…..It's just that…………..Why are you talking to me like this?...' she was scared. She hardly knew what to do, and in this position she was barely able to make a jitsu.

She heard Sasuke give out a laugh.

'Why am I talking to YOU like this? Sakura……………Do you know what you have done? I am now the laughing stock of this village. And to think that this was all a sick joke of Karin's. And that I could ACTUALLY come to a mutual feeling of what could be considered as 'LOVE' for you. I thought I would try once more, asking for your hand for the second time round, through Tsunade. How foolish this has made me look. Now the whole town is talking, and all because YOU couldn't keep I quiet.' His voice was turning more and more sinister, her heart was pounding faster, as she gulped.

'You shouldn't have made such a big gesture of a proposal then. You shouldn't have been so sure on what answer I would give you. So sure that I would marry you.'

' Oh, but Sakura. You will marry me. I will make sure of it.'

She closed her eyes wishing him to go away. She felt a sweat start and heard herself muttering, 'Never'

_Is this how it will be? _She found herself thinking, _Living with Sasuke? Wondering whether he might just turn angry for a mistake I've made. I know he always found me annoying, but why want me now? When I was just some annoying, little girl. I wonder if he'll hit me……….._

Sasuke laughed again, as if hearing her thoughts.

'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You must have me mistaken. I really thought it would have made your day to see me going down on one knee and proposing. I won't hurt you. but your going to wish I did. Believe me. I have been doing too much thinking these past few days. My first thoughts of the whole affair between you and Naruto were practically the dumbest I've ever had. That Naruto DESERVED you. Ha. No one deserves YOU. No. You deserve other people. You should be glad I still want you as a wife. But I'm telling you before hand, that the marriage is strictly business, don't go on believing that I would actually harbor feelings for you in the long run. Because I won't.'

And Sakura was finally able to understand the anger and the hidden resentment.

_Sasuke can't take the fact that he ain't number one anymore. _

She smirked as she looked at him,

'I won't marry you Sasuke. I honestly thought you had changed. For the better. HELL, I even **considered** marrying you again, just out of pity. But you haven't changed. No, you haven't changed AT all. Everyone else has, but you Sasuke, you will NEVER change.'

She then pulled herself out of Sasuke's grip and stormed off, not even giving him a second glance.

'I will never marry you, Sasuke. NEVER. And the sooner you realize that the better. Thank GOD I told Tsunade no to the marriage.'

Sasuke stood in the alley, mind and eyes shadowed by deep, angry thoughts. He admitted that he had been upset at first, upset and shocked at the horror of his fiancé kissing someone else. And through this horror, he had come to think stupid things. Things that were too stupid to be ventured again. He remembered that it was just his morning that he had felt the sudden shock and deceit turn to a huge bubble of anger. He felt like breaking the whole village up, and he didn't know when to start.

'The bitch,' he whispered,' That fucking bitch. I may have forgiven you before, but forgiveness is now last on my mind. I may have thought I was coming to love you before. But I was wrong. Stupid, dumb, and wrong. Loving someone only results to heart ache. And heart ache, Sakura, is definitely something you are going to get for ever telling me you loved me.'

He walked out of the alley, head down, deep in thought of what he would do.

_If things had gone differently, perhaps I would have let her be with Naruto. Perhaps. But I doubt I would have. Nope. Those thoughts I had at the beginning of this whole affair were probably the dumbest I ever had. That I could actually have feelings for her was dumb. But to think she was the 'ONE'. Hell, there's no such thing as love. And the more I start remembering that, the better it will be for me. _

**A/N O.k. Urm, if this chapter doesn't make sense or anything then don't hesitate to write it in your reviews.**

**Thank you!**

**:D**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N I've been doing some thinking, and I was wondering whether or not I should finish the story soon.**

**I was going to before, but now I'm not too sure about it.**

**Tell me your thoughts on this matter in your reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**:D Zenly!!**

Tsunade tapped her fingers in frustration,

'Where the hell is Shizune?...'

She sighed in exasperation, and opened a bottle of alcohol to drown down.

_Gotta get this drinking thing out of my system, _she thought, knowing she would never quit, but thinking it anyway.

There was a slight knock on the door, and Shizune entered.

'Well?...' Tsunade asked, she barely had to look up to know it was Shizune, she put her bottle down, and looked up at Shizune waiting for her to continue.

'Urm……………………Well, her parents have been notified, and everything's going to plan. The wedding hall has been cancelled, and the whole village is finally starting to know the wedding is not going to happen. I mean, there is a lot of talk and gossip going round. But nothing bad.' She finished off, waiting for the next question, or hopefully the words to say that she was excused.

'And Sasuke? How is he taking all this?' Tsunade really couldn't care less, to be honest.

She had much bigger problems to sort out, without wanting to know what Sasuke was feeling. Nasty as that may sound, Tsunade knew he wouldn't be too bothered. He never looked at Sakura that way anyway.

'He's not taking it too well.'

Tsunade looked up, shocked,

'What?' she said, confused.

'Sasuke, he's not taking it too well. I don't really know the reason. There has been a lot of talk that he actually was starting to like Sakura. But there's also been rumours about him feeling humiliated at the rejection. He's a very proud boy.'

'And has he talked to Sakura? Done anything to her?'

'No! well I, don't think. I don't really think Sasuke would go to such levels.'

'O.k. Just keep an eye on him for a while, and is that all you've come to me to say?'

'Yes………………wait, there was something else……………….Oh yes! You have a visitor. I'll send him up.'

'Him?!' Tsunade sat up, questioning Shizune with her eyes.

'Yes Tsunade. HIM' she gave Tsunade a small smile, but that smile was enough to inform Tsunade who had come to visit her. Shizune left the office.

'Oh no.' she whispered, as the man made way in her office, and shut the door tight behind him.

'Tsunade………..' he said, grinning perversely at her, 'It has been some time. Perhaps we could have a coffee and talk about old times?' he leered slightly at her, and Tsunade had a great urge to punch him into next week.

'What brings YOU hear, Jaraiya? All these years, and suddenly you've come to visit? Tell me the reason'

'I'll take that as a yes, for the coffee, I'll go get your coat.'

Tsunade looked shocked. She felt a strong desire to shout, but surprisingly found herself laughing.

Jaraiya pulled her up and dragged her through the corridor, not listening to the small protests coming Tsunade as she ran to keep up with Jaraiya.

_Just like old times…….._

Sakura sat crossed legged across from Naruto who was eating home made ramen. Sakura had cooked and prepared the meal, yet she hardly touched the food.

_Should I tell him? _she thought miserably as she picked at her food.

Naruto suddenly stopped eating and peered at her closely.

'o.k. sakura. What's up?'

'Nothing.' She said, almost to quickly.

'I know there something wrong. You've barely touched your food. Which was delicious by the way. So what's wrong? Bad day at work?'

'Urm…………..yeah. you could say that.' She shuffled slightly, feeling awkward.

'Sakura. Look up.' Sakura did what he asked.

'You're a bad liar, Sakura. Did you know that?' 

'Well, I know now!' she answered back snappishly. Naruto looked taken back, then he laughed, which only made Sakura more angry.

'Sakura, you're lying, and you know it yourself. Just tell me what's wrong! I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later.'

'Your just going to get angry……………………'

'No. I'm going to get angry if you don't tell me.' He pulled her closer to him,' come on…………………You tell me everything………..'

She sighed at his touch. Feeling more safe, she breathed deeper, and said,

'It's nothing really. Just Sasuke threatened me. Nothing big.' Naruto stiffened at what she had just said.

'What?' he said in a voice which was barely above a whisper.

'I said, that Sasuke threatened………..' but before she had time to finish what she just said, Naruto had pulled away from her and had stood up. She stood up too confused slightly at this reaction.

_A small hug, or maybe a kiss would have been better, _she thought, hr face showing her disappointment. Naruto remained deep in thought, his face turning more and more angrier.

'How DARE he?' he said, his voice quivering with hidden anger.

'Urm, Naruto? I'm o.k. Why are you getting so worked up about this?' he turned to face her, suddenly realizing that she was in the same room. He rushed to her, placing his hands in her shoulder,

'Are you o.k.? He didn't hit you or anything?'

She pulled away, slightly frustrated at the weird behavior she was receiving from Naruto.

_First he's angry, then he's concerned about me…………_Her eyes widened in realization_. _

'You're not going to mention this to Sasuke are you?' she blurted out, looking up at Naruto.

'No.'

She sighed in relief, 'that's good.'

'I ain't going to mention it, I'm going to bloody beat the shit out of him.'

He then turned and marched towards the door,

'And remember this Sakura, I won't let anyone touch you or threaten you again. Understand? Now you're my girlfriend, I won't let no harm come o you at all. Not now. Not never.' And he slammed the door behind him.

Sakura remained stunned, although she wanted to smile and gloat at the sweet things Naruto had just confessed towards her, her mind was in turmoil.

_Sasuke and Naruto having a fight. AGAIN?! And this time it's going to be my fault!_

She didn't even bother to stop and think it over. She grabbed her weapon, hooked it into her belt, and ran out of the door. The rain pattering against her head, and the ground as she ran after Naruto.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N O.k. Read and enjoy.**

**:D**

**Zenly!!**

'SASUKE! Can you hear me?! OPEN UP!' Naruto pounded on Sasuke's door, his hair and body soaked through by the rain. If a girl or young women were too walk by, they would have found Naruto drop dead gorgeous. With his wet spiky hair, and his clothes that clung too his well formed body, Naruto was a male who would be fit to be seen in the magazine for men's designer clothes. But, Naruto couldn't care less. Even if it was the Princess of flippin Syria who had taken a fancy to him. Anger coursed through his body, and he was struggling a deep urge to unleash his demon and tear Sasuke apart.

'SASUKE? OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!' he screamed.

That's it. I've had enough.

Naruto smashed the nearest window and climbed through. He walked around, knowing that this was dangerous property that he was treading on, but not caring the slightest. He went left and walked through the dozens of corridors till finally coming face to face to the door that lead to the back garden. He heard knifes clanging.

'Sasuke's training?' he walked slowly to the back door and opened it slowly, and stepped out.

Sakura ran, faster than she had ever done in her life. Her heart slammed against her chest, as she went down the streets which led to Sasuke's house.

'Come on!! Move faster, god damn it!' she pushed her legs to go even faster, which was practically impossible. Thoughts and images pushed to the surface of her mind, as she thought of Sasuke killing Naruto, the knife plunging deep into Naruto's skin, Naruto screaming…………….

She brought her mind to the present. Feelings and untied emotions were streaming to the surface, as she realized just how much she had come to love Naruto.

'No.' she whispered to herself, 'I won't lose you. I won't lose you again. Not this time. I fought too hard for this.' She pushed more chakra to her legs, causing her legs to speed up.

She ran down Sasuke's street, looking around. Every time she went past a person she could have sworn it was Naruto. She was seeing him everywhere. She shook her head, and carried on moving.

She stopped in front of his house, water dripping of her clothes and body; she shivered as she climbed the steps. She was just about to ring the bell when she heard shouts from the back yard…………………………

'Hey Sasuke? I'm talking to you.' Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and turned him to face him.

'Take your hands of me Naruto.' Five words. That's it. That's all it took, for Naruto to lose his temper.

'Take MY hands of YOU? Why? You seem to find it fun putting your hands on Sakura. Don't you? Tell me what did you do? Did you grab her, or ram you fists into her?'

Her jabbed Sasuke hard into the ribs. Sasuke was starting to get angry but tried to remain calm.

'I don't know what you're talking about Naruto? Look. I don't want to fight you.' he pushed Naruto off trying to regain balance.

'You don't know what I'm talking about?' he shook his head in disgust, 'don't tell, it wasn't you who left all those bruises on Sakura's arms? Did you think I'm blind? You can't go around handling women like that. Are you sick?'

Sasuke turned away from Naruto picking up his gear and walking back to his house.

'Sasuke! Don't turn your back on me!' he marched up to him, and turned him around.

'That's it. I've had enough.' Sasuke muttered and he rammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. But watched as Naruto disappeared into air.

'A shadow clone?'

Naruto appeared from behind and aimed to kick Sasuke in the back of his head. Sasuke instantly missed it.

'Naruto! Get a hold on yourself! Please!'

'Me? ME?! What about you, Sasuke! How could you!? You've known how much I've wanted Sakura all this time. Now I've finally got you want to take her away from me!? WHY!?' he roared, his whole being shaking as he tried to redeem himself. He felt his inner demon whispering, FORCING, him to unleash it.

He took a deep breath, and felt coolness wash over him. He looked up at Sasuke, whose expression was unreadable in darkness. His breathing was deep. TOO DEEP. If Sasuke said one thing out of place, he knew he was going to lose. Images were forcing themselves to his head. He knew it was demon fox making him want to lose his temper. He saw images, horrible images.

Sasuke hitting Sakura.

Sasuke insulting her.

Making her cry…………………

He closed his eyes, and looked up and said,

'Why?' One word. That's all he needed to say. He was sick to death with this guy's twisted ways and means. Didn't this guy get it?! He and Sakura were in love, and nothing he could do would break that. He had his chance. He lost it. And Naruto was grateful for that, but this was going way past the border line.

'Why Sas-GAY? Heh?' He probed him, looking deep into those onyx eyes of his, wanting to poke 'em out, but forced himself not too.

'Why? Why what Naruto? Why propose to Sakura? Why force her to marry me? Why come back?' he smirked, 'To get back at you, Naruto.' He smirked as he watched shock form on Naruto's face.

'Yes Naruto,' he whispered, 'I've hated you all along. You remind me of my brother. And THAT makes me sick.'

'What?! That doesn't even make sense! I didn't kill you're whole clan. It wasn't ME who ignored you. How Can I Possibly Remind You Of You're Brother?'

'Because you taken it all away from me. All the things I thought I had, have disappeared. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Sakura was supposed to be with me!! She loved me!'

He stood wide eyed, looking at Naruto, shocked with himself at revealing things he thought he could hide so well.

'What?'

'Shut up. And go home. I'm tired and I need rest.'

He turned from Naruto, walking slowly back in.

'You know what Sasuke? If you really loved her you'd never have left. Don't confuse loving with wanting.'

Naruto then turned and walked off, he was too tired to notice the kunai flying towards him. It hit him in the back of his shoulder blade.

Pain seared through his body, as he tried to pull out the weapon.

'Always had to have the last word in didn't you Naruto? Well, having a big mouth always did have its con's.'

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke turned to see Sakura looking at him, clothes dripping with the rain.

'What have you done?' she yelled, as she ran towards Naruto who had fallen to his knees.

'I told you, Sakura. You brought this on yourself.'

He disappeared in a flame.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Naruto?'

'Hmmm?'

'Lean up a bit so I can pull the kunai out.'

Naruto leaned heavily against Sakura, his back towards her, as she tried to heal him in her apartment. It had taken up a lot of strength just bringing him here, and a lot of blood had been lost, but she was sure that the wound wasn't life threatening.

She had brought him in, and pulled him on her lap as she tried to heal the unconscious boy, but had only succeeded into waking him up.

'Sakura?' Naruto mumbled, teeth gritting at the pain coursing through is body, his voice vibrated in his mind, ' How much of the argument did you hear?'

Sakura froze, her hand hovering over the wound.

'……….All of it.'

'Oh.' Naruto bowed his head, ashamed and embarrassed knowing that Sakura had to witness him losing his temper.

She continued wiping around his wound, until it was time to pull the kunai.

'Ok, Naruto. Brace yourself, ok?'

He replied with a slight nod.

Sakura sighed, she mentally counted in her head, and when she got to 10 she pulled. Hard.

Naruto's back stiffened slightly, and then he gasped as he leaned back heavily against sakura.

'Ow.' He muttered. He tried pulling himself up, but he was too tired, to even move.

'You ok?' Sakura whispered,

'Yeah, been in worse positions. But for some reason this fight hurts a lot more, for different reasons.' He sighed, not knowing what else to say.

Sakura slowly kissed the back of Naruto's neck

'Come on. You've had a long day. Lets get you to bed.'

**Taken ages to update.**

**Sorry!**

**Been really busy, with h/w and stuff.**

**Plus I've been ill this last week.**

**:(**

**Anyways.**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Read and review.**

**Please?**

**:D**

**Zenly**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N Another chapter.**

Naruto hardly said a word. He just lay there, on his side, curled in a protective ball, as he tried to get asleep. He knew Sakura was lying next to him, probably worried, but if it was for him or Sasuke he would never be sure. He sighed, and started to climb out of bed.

_2 'o' clock, and I'm still not asleep? Might as well go for a walk, _he thought as he pulled on his trousers, and decided to head out without his jacket, with it being summer he would definitely roast in it.

'Where are you going?'

He froze, hand hovering over the door knob. He turned slightly, frowning in thought.

He opened his mouth to tell her, and then thought better of it, and whispered,

'Go to sleep, it's been a long day, right?'

He turned and gave her a small grin, his shoulder barely aching, as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

His footsteps were quiet and soundless, as he walked through the empty streets.

He looked up at the cloudless night, searching for an answer in the black sky.

'You're not going to find anything up there.'

He turned around, stunned to find Jiraiya standing behind him.

'Wha…?'

Jiraiya raised a hand to silence him.

'Hush, there is no need for words, I understand what is happening here. Sakura dumped you, right?'

'Urm……….no?'

'Oh……………You have a cold sore?'

'No and what's that got anything to do with this?'

'Ok. Ok. I've got it now. You've gone and made Sakura pregnant.' He smiled and nodded his head in agreement to his own words.

'NOOOO! That's not it!'

'Oh………..Well what is it?'

Naruto groaned in frustration, 'You'll never understand.'

'Of course I will! Try me.' He smiled assuringly, probing Naruto to continue.

'Well, it's about Sasuke. He's………………..He's going into denial. In fact, I believe he's past the denial stage, he's in the zone where you feel like committing murder, and I seem to find myself in his target line.'

Jiraiya muttered something inaudible, as he continued to nod his head encouraging Naruto to continue.

Naruto sighed, and hoisted himself up on the wall.

'It all started when Sasuke came back. The town had arranged Sasuke to marry sakura though they had not warned her about it. She was………………….Well she was kinda with me at the time, so she said no. Sasuke got angry and now he wants revenge.' He groaned in frustration as he clutched his head, 'why is it ALWAYS'S me?!'

'Oh, stop self- pitying will ya!?'

Naruto stopped groaning and turned to look at Jiraiya in shock, 'what did you just tell me to do?'

'I told you to shut up! Why aren't with your girlfriend if you've fought so hard to get her then?'

Naruto remained stunned, mouth partly open as he tried to think of an answer.

Jiraiya smirked, 'Exactly. Just what I thought you'd be. Speech-less.'

Naruto looked at the ground, 'I can't. Knowing that Sasuke still wants to marry her, makes it even worse! I can't explain it……………I know it's sounds stupid, but after everything I still can't bring myself to harbor bad feelings towards the guy.'

Jiraiya sighed, 'you know what your problem is? You're too nice. Get mean! Show him whose boss!'

Naruto grinned, and started to laugh.

'What are you doing out here anyway?'

Jiraiya stopped grinning, and instead took to turning around hastily, and trying to hide his blush with directing the conversation to another subject.

'Hehehe, look at the stars aren't they…………………..weird?'

'Urm…….Jiraiya? Your pointing at a helicopter.'

'Oh……..right. Course. No wonder the damn thing was moving. Right, I'd better be off.'

'Oh no, you don't'

Naruto stepped in front of Jiraiya, pushing him back down on the bench.

'Why are you out here? And don't try to cover your face; I can see that you're blushing. So tell me, who was it this time? And how long will it be till you chuck her? I'm betting three days.'

His chuckles turned silent as he noticed Jiraiya's serious expression as he stood up and shook his head slightly.

'Nope, Naruto. You've got it slightly wrong this time. Your right, I am with a woman, but I'm not planning on chucking her. No. This one's going to be with me for a long time. In fact I'm planning on proposing soon.'

He grinned sheepishly, and for once Naruto couldn't help noticing how happy and radiant the guy actually looked. Seeing Jiraiya like this, made Naruto realize just how handsome the guy could look at times.

'Who's the lucky girl?'

'Woman, actually. And I'm not telling, you can find out for yourself. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be.' He stood up, sorting out his clothes before turning to say, 'and I guess you should be going back too, don't ponder over meaningless thoughts.'

He then disappeared, leaving Naruto to deal with his own problems.

Naruto got up and left, unaware that somewhere out there someone was planning on his death.

**Really slow update.**

**Writers block.**


End file.
